User blog:OnePieceNation/the Yonkou (yes it is officially yonko, but I like this spelling better) past, present and future.
How to start this.ah, right. my theory (and predictions) about the end of one piece (which is far to long and complictated to post in one go) the first section/part was about the future of the crew and this is about the yonkou. So to start with the Past In the recent past when luffy was sailing paradise the yonkou were Whitebeard, Shanks, Big Mom and Kaido. However each of them became a yonkou at one point in their lifes. My guess is that from those four whitebeard had been in the position of shichibukai the longest. Whitebeard Kaido Charlotte Linlin Shanks this is for me the order in which they became yonkou but what about before shanks became a yonkou, there must have been others. To make my guess work there needs to be one not yet introduced character hencefort to be known as unknown yonkou 1. So before shanks became a yonkou this might have been the order. Whitebeard Unknown Yonkou 1 Kaidou Charlotte Linlin However what about before big mom, who else might have been yonkou during roger's age, well what about roger himself and someone who was at rather equal footing with roger and whitebeard. The golden lion Shiki: Whitebeard Gol D Roger Shiki Unknown Yonkou 1 Yes they should have been yonkou in their day, because it is the level right before pirate king, meaing if luffy ever wants to become the pirate king he first has to defeat one yonkou and become one. So why did I inlclude an extre yonkou, well the answer to that is in my next blog the shichibukai past, present and future. Present The present yonkou a pretty well know, but I will list them anyway. Kaido Charlotte Linlin Shanks Blackbeard The Future Now is when it gets interesting, why because two of the current yonkou have now been challenged one by drake and the other by luffy and kid. Luffy will first battle law (might come sooner then I think, the samurai pair of legs however might just have an inate ability like kumadori) first and will then battle kid to prove each other's strenght and after he beats kid, kid gives him the taks to defeat big mom for him. Luffy will then eventually beat big mom. However he will not get her position. That will go to X.Drake who has been getting stronger and stronger by continuouslychallenging Kaido. Kaido Shanks Blackbeard Drake This will mark the half way point of luffy journey on the new world. However in the meanwhile during this blackbeard has sailed all the way to the end of the grand line to challenge Shanks the last hinderance in gettin to raftel and becoming pirate king. He will challenge shanks to battle three times (over the course of months) and the third time shanks will get beaten by blackbeard. After shanks lets blackbeard through to the path to raftel the last league of the the grand line. He will be challenged by a pissed of Kaido who wants to stop him from reaching rafter at all costs. this will lead in another big fight ending with blackbeard beating kaido too. Kaido still angry will then challenge shanks, however as he reaches the island shanks it on , he sees that shanks is already preparing to fight luffy, he still being pissed off attacks the both of them they start a three way fight around the island, a marine surveilance vessel passing by observes the end of the fight: Luffy alone beating a very weakened kaido. This act makess luffy an instant yonkou. Shanks Blackbeard Drake Luffy Luffy then postpones his fight with shanks for a while, since he first wants to battle Drake. Reasoning that the pirate king needs to be the strongest pirate on the sea and therefore needs to be stronger then all the yonkou. He will then find drake, after the finds drake after a few more adventures he battles him and then beats him, right when drake and his crew are beat by the strawhats an angry kaido shows challenging both of them to a fight, he beats drake with some luck and some cheating and then faces luffy who now fights him on his best and manages to beat kaido without any help from others or unfair advantages. After this, he will head back to shanks to challenge him one last time. The entire strawhat crew then fights the entire red hair crew and beat them, usopp has a tearful reunion with his father and they have a kick ass party, after staying with shanks for a long while luffy heads of to raftel and his biggest challenge Marshall D Teach/Kurohige. Luffy and his crew will then reach raftel and encounter blackbeard who already crowned himself to be the new pirate king. Luffy then fights him and after an extremely long fight he will beat him. Knocking him so far out that the color fades and his face gets an imprint. Blackbeard als o beaten crew then retreats/runs away. The strawhats then search the island they are on for the one piece which blackbeard also hadn't found yet. After searching the entire island robin finds a message left by roger stating this is the last connected island of the grand line and the last island that the WG has been able to reach in the past, however it is not Raftel the last island, it is the island before that, the last island the log points to, however to get to raftel you can't use any log pose or any other device, you just have to wing it. Luffy and crew then leaves to get to raftel. As they approach raftel they see a fleet of specially disigned ships (desinged by vegapunk) all those ships are filled with high level marins captain level and above, these marines include the three current admirals at this point kizaru, momonga and smoker, joined by a legion of vice admirals including hina, tashigi and coby and some rear amdirals including helmeppo. All of them are obviously lead by fleet admiral akainu/sakazuki. They have all been trained to fight on the weird, strange and haunted currents that protect raftel, they will have an ultimate showdown with the strawhats, however they are at a disadvantage, since they have been training and were expecting the blackbeard pirates to show, they even made seperate squads to take down each individual blackbeard member, with the strawhats showing up, all their planning and strategies are for nought. Luffy and crew beat the marines, with kizaru fighting zoro, akainu fighting luffy, smoker fighting sanji and momonga fighting robin. Kizaru gives up when he is beaten just like momonga however smoker doesn't stop till he is unconcious and akainu doesn't stop untill he is near death. As luffy and crew prepare to leave the beaten marines behind kizaru sneaks up on luffy but get's beaten easily. With all of their main fighters defeated the marines retreat, however blackbeard having followed luffy and his crew with some of his crew sneaks aboard the marine ship where a near death akainu is being treated he kills the marines that are in his path and steals akainu's devil fruit power kiling akainu he then leaves, vowing towards luffy that he will destroy him one day. Luffy then reaches raftel, finds one piece and is declared to be the new pirate king. With blackbeard's disappearance and luffy becoming pirate king there are now two open places in the yonkou. Hawkins who has built up a giant repution will iimmediatly be called the next shichibukai, however law (if he is now part of the shichibukai he will leave them) now catching up with luffy reaches the island shanks was on, finding it deserted he then comes to the last island and fights the remains of blackbeards crew before challenging luffy again, he gets beaten by luffy again and tells him that shanks has left and that he would like to take up shanks his seat as the last human obstical before raftel, luffy agrees and the law pirates go back to the island shanks was one to stop all challengers that might come for the title of pirate king. A crew now has to beat him before getitng to raftel and luffy. This makes him the fourth yonkou after a while. Shanks Drake Hawkins Law Luffy and his crew after enjoying some peace and quiet then decide to split up, to go after their personal dreams, franky uses the wood of raftel to make three more ships one for brook to captain, one for usopp to captian and one for robin. The crew now has 15 crewmembers remember (see my first actual blog). Meaning three of them will stay on raftel Luffy, Zoro and the apprentice/number 11. Two of them will go with usopp on his adventures those will be chopper and girl/number 14. Another two nami and the ex-spade pirate/number 13 will go with robin to find the true history. Then sanji and and the former marine/number14 will go with brook and last but not least franky, jinbe and woman/number 10 will take the thousand sunny and will travel the world to find the best materials to build the greatest ship ever built one that not just imitates tom's greatest ship the oro jackson no one that surpassed tom's craftmanship. This will signal the beginning of the third and final part of one piece. The beginning of this last part will have five storylines. Usopp becoming captain usopp and froming his own crew Brook meeting up with laboon agian and resailing the grandline this time wiht laboon Robin sailing the globe to learn the true history Franky sailing the world to built the greatest ship ever buidl, a ship worthy of the pirate king. and last Luffy defending the title of pirate king untill his crew rejoins itself. The third part will eventually end with the giant battle foretold by whitebeard and will include the WG and the Revolutionaries. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts